Black Ops 2
by XxxZesty LemonXxx
Summary: When Izaya receives CoD: Black Ops 2 as a gift, he becomes obsessed with the game and refuses to leave home, staying shut inside. When Shizuo notices the Fleas absence, he's forced to bring his enemy out of his funk. Im terrible at Summaries and couldn't think of a better title. R&R please ;


**Hello my pretty little readers~ Today I decided to write a little fic about Izaya and his sudden fondness with everyone's FAVORITE (And by favorite I mean the most annoying game on the market) Call of Duty: Black Ops 2~ Please keep your arms and legs in the ride at all times, and enjoy~**

* * *

Orihara Izaya is a man of intelligence. He didn't waste the day playing MMORPGs or watching television. So upon receiving the well-known video game, "Call of Duty", he was mildly surprised. He smirked at the game and set it aside, returning to the little work he had. It was a slow day. No clients, no nothing. So he languidly spun around in shi chair and stared out the window.

"Namie-chaaaaan, I'm hungry~!" The informant called out. His secretary emerged from the closet, having finished organizing it for the umpteenth time this week.

"Then go cook"

"But you remember the last time I tried cooking, right?" Namie's eyebrow twitched. She, indeed, remembered the last time she left to run some errands, and returned to the Shinjuku Fire Department escorting a soot-covered Izaya out of the building, along with its other tenants. The woman sighed and walked into the kitchen, preparing to make some ramen.

* * *

Izaya's growing boredom was killing him, and he finally picked the game up and skimmed the back, reading about the "New Maps" and such. He decided he'd give the game a try, just to cure the boredom. Putting the game in his Xbox, which was usually only used for Netflix, he plugged his headset into the controller and sat as the title screen popped up. Raising an eyebrow, he clicked the option that would send him to playing online with other people. Now, the informant may have been smart, but he was a complete idiot when it came to a shooting game such as this one.

"Hmm…I guess this is the team I play on." He blinked, watching as the match loaded. Izaya could hear the other players through the headset, and seeing his mic was turned on, he spoke to them too.

"Hello wonderful humans~ I've graced you by coming online to play~" He grinned as the match counted down. Some of the players laughed, others mumbling things. Izaya followed behind his teammates, watching as one threw a grenade to the other team, and the shooting ensued. He pressed the back button, trying to shoot at the other team, but ended up being knifed and he died.

"Huh…?" Izaya blinked, unsure of how this whole game worked. But no matter, he though. He'd just have to learn to play. The raven continued shooting, and when he made his first kill (After dying 10 times in the first 5 minutes), he smirked and laughed at the other team. Namie poked her head out from the kitchen, and noticed him playing the game. She gawked.

"Wha…Since when did you play CoD Orihara?!" She watched him play for a moment.

"I don't~ I just started today. It's fun~" He grinned as he hid behind a wall and threw a grenade at a group of the enemy team, killing them all. He laughed maniacally, and Namie slowly face palmed and returned to the kitchen.

Hours had passed, and then days, then weeks had gone by. And Izaya had still been playing the game. Izaya had become a bit of a bully on the game. He began saying the disturbing things 12 year olds playing the game would say, such as:

"I fucked your mom."

"Bend over and take this ass whooping."

"Listen to your daddy and lay down!"

People had become very wary of the screen name "Kanra", which had become very well known. He ignored phone calls from his clients, and didn't even notice Namie half the time.

"FUCKING SHIT! LEARN HOW TO PLAY YOU LITTLE ASSHATS!" Izaya exclaimed, nearly throwing the remote down when one of his teammates got him killed. Namie's lip curled in disgust at the smell of the room. Izaya had the house closed up, and had obviously not taken a shower. Potato chip crumbs were scattered about on the floor, and empty soda cans littered his coffee table. She sighed.

"Orihara, you have a job to do. Cut the came off and get to work." Namie set his ootoro down on his desk and began sorting files, which were also cluttered on the desk.

"And take a shower…" She added. Izaya ignored her, though, and continued playing. The secretary shook her head and resumed her work. Izaya had gotten booted from his party for being too aggressive with his teammates, and threatening one of them. He clicked his tongue in annoyance.

"Fine, they can't play right anyway." The informant snorted. Izaya picked up the ootoro and ate, returning to his game shortly after and continued with his shouting of profanity and consumption of unhealthy foods. Scowling, Namie walked into the kitchen and decided to do her work there, considering it was hard to concentrate with Izaya's constant outbursts. She groaned, rubbing her temples. Unknown to them, a certain blonde in the neighboring city was becoming suspiciously.

* * *

Shizuo casually strolled down the street, smoking his cigarette. Things had been oddly quiet, and while he enjoyed the peacefulness, he also grew suspicious, and dare he say worried. There had been no sign of Orihara Izaya for weeks now. It was a tad unnerving, but the only think that Shizuo would remind himself of was, "The flea's probably dead, and I can live in peace." He was in Shinjuku with Tom, collecting debts in the area. He passed by a familiar building, and stared.

_The flea's place…_ Shizuo thought to himself. The blonde found himself compelled to find out just what the hell was going on with Izaya. Asking the lady at the counter, she directed him to the 18th floor, and he stepped into the elevator, waiting for it to stop on floor 18. The man was lost in thought as the _ding_ of the elevator brought him back to reality, and he walked out.

"Alright you damn flea, open up!" Shizuo banged his fist on Izaya's door once, causing it to unhinge and break down. He blinked, and frowned at the smell. He stepped back a moment before proceeding inside.

"Oi! Flea! The hell are you?" Shizuo looked around to see the TV on, but no sight of the informant.

"GODDAMNIT MOVE!" Izaya's sudden yell made Shizuo flinch slightly, never having heard the man raise his voice before. Shizuo cautiously peaked over the couch to see Izaya sitting on the floor, controller in hand.

"What the hell…" The blonde stared at Izaya. The match on the game ended, and Izaya grunted and threw his headset off. Looking over, crimson eyes met chocolate eyes, and Izaya scooted away.

"S-Shizuo!" The raven's eyes widened, and Shizuo stared at Izaya with a "WTF are you smoking" face.

"So this is where you've been…playing video games. Can't really say I expected that." Shizuo frowned at the smell yet again.

"Flea, you fucking stink. You need to shower dammit, smell like sweat and arm pit in here…" He trailed off, looking at the mess on the floor. Izaya stood up and went to his remote; however it was snatched away before he could grab it.

"Oi! Izaya glared at Shizuo. "Gimmie that!"

"No."

"I said gimmie it!"

"And I said no."

"Why the fuck not?!"

"Because, you're becoming one of those addictive gamers, and losing your damn mind! That's why!" Shizuo barked. Izaya blinked.

"…What's it to you?" The informant took the remote from the brute and sat back down.

"Huh…" Shizuo had no answer. Namie, who had taken a leave of absence, had left sticky notes on the TV.

"Shower. Bed. Food." But it seemed Izaya had ignored all of them.

"You fucking flea…" Shizuo unplugged the system and broke it with his strength.

"WHAT DID YOU DO THAT FOR?!" Shizuo sighed and dragged Izaya towards the bathroom, shoving him inside and closing the door. He held the door from the outside, preventing the flea from opening it.

"Shower. You smell awful." Izaya pouted on the other side. It took about 10 minutes before Shizuo heard the sound of running water. Sighing, the man look around his enemy's terribly cluttered apartment. 15 minutes later, Izaya emerged from the bathroom. He had fresh clothing, and smelled much better. He squinted as the light hit his eyes.

"It was dark in here, I opened the window. I picked up most of the shit on the floor, you can handle the rest with vaccuming. Go eat, I ordered you some sushi." Shizuo sat down on the couch. Izaya stared skeptically.

"Why are you helping me…?"

"Because you're pitiful. It just aint right." Shizuo lit a cigarette. The raven frowned and sat, eating his food. Shizuo shook his head.

"Didn't know you were a gamer."

"Mm…spur of the moment I guess." Izaya muttered, embarrassed to have his enemy helping him. The apartment had finally aired out, and didn't smell too bad anymore. Izaya would have Namie do the laundry and such later.

"Oi, flea."

"Hn…?"

"I'm going to get some dessert, come on."

"I don't like sweets, Shizu-chan." Shizuo's eyebrow twitched at the nickname.

"I didn't say you were getting any, I said you're tagging along." Izaya was suddenly picked up by the back of his shirt collar, and dragged into the elevator, and then out the building. While being dragged, Izaya couldn't help but think that the two of them hadn't tried killing each other for the past 4 hours they'd been near each other. It was disturbing, and quite strange. So, the informant did what he did best. He flipped out his switch blade and slashed Shizuo's arm, slipping out of his grasp and running.

Shizuo blinked, and rage began to well up in his throat into an all too familiar roar.

"IZAAAYAAAAAA!" As the vending machine flew through the air, and people began to flee, Izaya couldn't help but smirk.

_I can live with that~_

* * *

**The end~ I hope you all liked it. It was a spur of the moment thing inspired by a very funny video I watched earlier. The ride has ended, hope you enjoyed~ Review~ 3**


End file.
